


Birthdays and Bubble Bath

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, First Kiss, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: "Richie Tozier had been on this earth for seventeen years, and he had made the same birthday wish for the last ten of them. It doesn’t matter that he was too young to fully understand what it meant to be in love at the ripe age of seven, he knew deep in his heart that he wanted to kiss his best friend."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Birthdays and Bubble Bath

Richie Tozier had been on this earth for seventeen years, and he had made the same birthday wish for the last ten of them. It doesn’t matter that he was too young to fully understand what it meant to be in love at the ripe age of seven, he knew _deep in his heart_ that he wanted to kiss his best friend.

Some things have changed, however. Kissing didn’t mean the same thing now than it did when he was seven. While his thoughts had started out with images of cheek kisses and long hugs on the playground, the years had matured his pining appropriately.

So as he took in a deep breath, steeling himself to blow out the candles on the shoddy cake-attempt his friends had lugged to his house on this Saturday afternoon, only one face flashed in his mind.

_I wish Eddie would kiss me._

He opened his eyes and they locked with the same face sitting across the table, a cheery smile staring back at Richie’s dumbfounded one.

“Did you forget the next step, dumbass?” Beverly’s voice broke through Richie’s bubble, sending the world back into regular orbit.

“I was just building up the anticipation before performing my blow job, Beverly.” Richie recovered. He pursed his lips and blew the candles out in one breath. Half hearted cheers rung out around him and he couldn’t help but notice the way Eddie’s face flushed even as he rolled his eyes.

“Who wants the f-f-first piece?” Bill asked, leaning forward and cutting into the cake with the dull side of a spatula. The icing crumbled apart in chunks and scattered across the table.

“Not it.” Stan quipped, shooting his hand up to touch a finger to his nose.

“Stan, you _made_ the cake.” Beverly retorted.

“Yes, and that is why I can confidently say it is not edible.”

“You made me a non-edible cake for my birthday?” Richie cocked his eyebrow, staring down at it as if it had offended him.

“You’re welcome.” Stan nodded.

“Well... if it’s not edible...” Richie didn’t think twice before shoving his hand down into the cake and grabbing a handful of its filling. The world moved in slow motion for the next second; Richie could hear his friends yelling, saw as Ben grabbed Beverly and moved her out of the range of impact and Mike dove on to his stomach, but his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

Richie’s palm made impact with Eddie’s face as it smeared cake across his skin, frosting and filling melding together to coat freckled features in muck. Richie only had a second to recover before short limbs were attacking him, knocking him to the ground and using their surprising force to climb atop Richie and pin him down like a starfish. Eddie barked out orders and the other Losers complied, grabbing the cake and shuffling over to help Eddie exact his revenge. By the time they were done, Richie was covered in cake from the top of his head to his collarbones. He was pleading for mercy, bucking his hips like he was a bull trying to throw Eddie off (which was half-way true). Finally, small hands detached from Richie’s wrists and he was able to properly buck Eddie to the ground.

“You got icing in my hair.” Eddie pouted once everyone’s laughter died down. “Sorry spaghetti man, but if it’s any consolation I probably have icing in my pubic hair after the beating I just got.”

“No one would ever willingly go near your pubic hair, Richie.” Stan deadpanned.

“Speak for yourself, Staniel. Mrs. Kaspbrak happens to love my pubic hair, says it makes me look like a man of the 70s.”

“Fucking gross, Rich.” Eddie slapped his arm lightly and pushed himself up off the ground. “I need to shower. Please tell me you own something other than two in one shampoo and conditioner.”

“So you want me to _lie_ to you?”

“Dear god someone help this man.” Mike mumbled, helping Stan up off the floor.

“My mom might have something up to your standards.” Richie offered, standing up and brushing the stray crumbs off of his shirt. “Follow me.”

They left the rest of the Losers downstairs as they wandered down the hall to Richie’s bathroom.

It was a small room consisting of only a toilet, a shower bath, and the tiniest sliver of sink they could fit into such a tight space. As it were, having two people in the room was a tight squeeze, but Richie never minded when it was Eddie.

Eddie sat on the sink as Richie pushed the shower curtain aside, searching the array of bottles for something Eddie could use to wash up. He whistled absently, some tune too unfamiliar to place but just familiar enough to warm the atmosphere until Richie finally found what he was looking for. “Ah-ha! Here we go.” Richie turned on his heels and handed the pink bottle to Eddie, whose eyebrows raised as he read the label.

“This is bubble bath.”

“It’s strawberry scented.” Richie offered.

“It’s bubble bath.” Eddie repeated slowly, as if Richie hadn’t quite understood him the first time. “Isn’t all soap the same?”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Hopelessly in love.” “What-” “WHAT.”

Richie’s stared at Eddie in horror as he realized what he’d said. It had been a joke, or at least, it had meant to be one, but the truth was too palpable and it cut right through any humor that tried to soften it.

“THAT WAS A JOKE, RELAX EDS.”

“You’re yelling-”

“NO I’M NOT, _YOU’RE_ YELLING.”

Silence stretched out between them as Richie’s heart threatened to break through his ribcage and pull an Alien. It took everything in him not to physically run out of the room, but something in Eddie’s gaze glued him in place.

“You’ve got a dumb way of professing your feelings for people.” “Wha-”

“You’ve told all of our friends about it, how did you not expect it to get back to me?” A smirked played across Eddie’s lips, triumphant, almost.

“Those sons of bitches.” Richie muttered, deflating slightly.

“Richie, you know you’re an idiot right?”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.”

“No, you don’t.”

Richie looked up from the spot he’d been focusing on on the floor, meeting wide brown eyes and an unwavering smile. Eddie reached forward and pulled Richie in between his knees.

“You don’t get it.” Eddie repeated, hushed.

He leaned up and closed the distance between them, slotting plush lips against Richie’s own slightly chapped ones. The kiss was chaste, quick to come and quick to go, but electrifying nonetheless.

Richie blinked down at Eddie in an absolute haze, his brain stuttering to keep up with the changes happening.

“Do you get it now?” Eddie asked, a bit of a shyer tone accompanying his question. “I’m not sure, let me just-” Richie swooped in then, grabbing Eddie’s face and pulling him impossibly closer as he kissed the life out of him. This time things were drawn out, slower and more heated. Eddie’s arms came to clutch at Richie’s, holding on to him tightly as Richie nearly pulled him off the small section of sink he was sat on.

When they finally pulled away they were both breathing heavy, silent as they let the weight of everything settle. Richie was the first one to speak.

“That was kinda gross, huh?”

“Absolutely disgusting.”

“We probably should have washed the cake off first.”

“What did Stanley even _use_ to make it taste like that?”

“Our first kiss will forever be tinged with the flavor of dog shit.”

“I’m going to leave an angry yelp review.”

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for a prompt on tumblr so it's quite short, but I thought I'd share it here too. I'm thinking about writing a part two where things get a little smuttier, so just let me know if that interests any of you. :)


End file.
